The present invention relates to a heating apparatus, and more particularly to a high speed oven having a turntable mechanism, for heating food products to be cooked by utilizing a combination of impingement of heated air (a jet impingement) and microwaves or either of them, the heating apparatus comprising a safety device and an exhaust system.